The Dreading Angel
by ThousandMastery
Summary: I'm surprised I'm still here. Or the fact the nameless God of the bible existed. What do you mean I'm an angel? OC, 1st person POV. Slightly OOC-ish Gabriel and Michael. Rated M for violence and language later. No offensive to religion, mind you. Starts much before canon.
1. Chapter 1: THE ANGEL-PROTAGONIST

The Dreading Angel by ThousandMastery

* * *

I'm surprised I'm still here. Or the fact the nameless God of the bible existed. What do you mean I'm an angel? OC, 1st person POV. Slightly OOC-ish Gabriel and Michael Rated M. No offensive to religion, mind you. Starts years before canon.

* * *

Genre: Humor. Drama. Family.

Warning: Has lots of religious suggestions made for entertainment. If you are offended by such talk, please leave. Rated M for obvious reasons.

Ahem. Disclaimee: I do not own High School Dxd or any references made in this story. High School DxD is owned by that one Japanese Light Novelist that wrote High School DxD. I am simply using its characters and setting to an extent for non-profit entertainment. Thank you for understanding and not calling lawyers. You didn't, right?

OKAY I'LL DO IT PROPERLY! JUST DON'T DO IT!

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own High School DxD/**_ ハイスクールD×D, it is owned and written by Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero, and published by Fujimi Shobo's Fujimi Fantasy Bunko.

* * *

Chapter 1: THE ANGEL-PROTAGONIST

* * *

I died. An empty, worthless life. It doesn't matter.

But it should. It's so WRONG.

Nobody cares. Nobody. I realized, even I didn't care.

WRONG WRONG IT'S WRONG STOP

"..."

...

...

I was sure I was dead. I was told I wouldn't survive another day and told the doctor to put me out of my misery. Why is this room so white? There are no signs of electricity and it's like they're torturing me by turning on lightbulbs all around me.

Perhaps he refused and was in trouble.

"(So, you are awake.)"

Who was that?

An eerie voice echoed. I heard it through not only my ears but my mind. Why did it resonate. It sounded old and male.

So why did the person call me 'child'? I'm pretty old mind you, and my old man died of infection from smoking for three whole decades.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around for an intercom, any camera. Instead a being with silver white robes appeared.

Except he had no face. No nose. No ears. No eyes. No hair. He looked like an monster. Even the shape of his head felt like staring at an optical illusion.

"(I have no name. But others have referred to me as God.)"

I froze. Waaait. So the bible was right? If I've met this being, the almighty one...

"Right. Totally makes sense." I sighed, my head bobbing down. Then I realized my features were youthful. My skin was perfect, there were no black valleys or callouses on my hands either. I touched my face and it felt like smooth silk. I stared at my body, from chest to finger, not a single body hair anywhere. Looking closer, the stretched loose skin in joints and other signs of a 'human' were gone. Looking at my skin was like looking at fine plastic. Perfect and flawless. Even my fingernail.

Then I noticed the big white silver-tinted wings behind me. Two of them, each about a meter long and maybe sixty centimeters wide.

"W-what...?"

"(You were at deaths door. You have exceptional morality, and have not forsaken me, even at the epitome of despair and loneliness.)"

'God' holds out his hand.

"(Be my guardian, part of my will, as an Angel.)"

I stare at 'God's hand, and can't help but spout a familiar phrase I saw at in a manga years ago.

"I refuse."

'God' doesn't seem shocked, but tilts the head. I can't help but try to refer to 'God' as a male due to the lack of female features, but seems to lack male ones as well. Not masculine, instead an slender androgynous body of roughly 5 to 6 feet, or 170cm. (Just refer it as a male for convenience sake.)

He laughs and it's kind of scary because I can't see a mouth. I don't even know if it's a mask or not.

I think he was expecting me to refuse. And expecting me to accept. But I have no wish to be part of 'God's will'.

I indulged in desire but found nothing at the end of it. Games were interesting but did not change my reality. My knowledge did not change fate or the fate of others.

A 'worthless existence' so to speak. So why is this almighty being so interested in me? And not those fake priests and bishops preaching the name of God in their will?

"(Because they do not belong in 'Heaven'. But you do.)"

"..."

"(Only those who truly repent are permitted and forgiven. Not those who repent out of fear or consequence, but for all, even if faith does not succeed and I do not move.)"

""(Which means whether or not I agreed...)"" I paused as 'God' finished my sentence. "(I was already within your grasps. It is true, but my will does not subvert your own like you think it does. I have given all minds free will for a reason after all.)"

I can tell. Doing anything alone is lonely, inefficient, slow and painful. No matter how powerful one is.

"(I'm tired. Of everything. I've gone in so many circles. Too many.)"

I couldn't see his face, but his body expressed it by slouching.

"(My guardians are like sheep and tame wolves. My exiles are irrational, yet predicable. I thought perhaps you would be different, one from another world.

But it seems I was mistaken.)"

I paused. A different world?

"(As the first reincarnation of this world. A human turned angel. You are not almighty despite this. Even I am not truly invincible, despite many claims. Just to an extent.)"

I take in what he says but create a reply on what I truly feel.

"So? That's fine isn't it? I'm an angel now. But the universe is nearly infinite, even if you do not change anything. Perhaps you should just sleep until you grow sick of it."

He laughs hollowly. It's rather creepy. But this feeling I'm getting from him... Is very familiar.

"(That's right. I've already done everything. You understand me quite well, Jasper.)"

"..."

"(I've read everything, watched everything multiple times even if I don't want to, for the changes in outcomes or methods are narrowly changed. I've doubted myself many times. I've made almost everything enemies and another all my allies once. I've made them turn on me and vice versa. I've pushed my will on the world and another time I stood back and watched at various intervals while exiles ravaged the land. But you can understand the depth of what I'm saying, can't you? After all, you too have gone through such thoughts. Only I experienced them all.)"

I'm speechless. If I was more of an narcissist, I would say "what a waste" and if I was arrogant beyond belief I would say "you should give that power to me!"

This person's body is made of tears.

"(I know you always wanted to fight in a battle for righteousness. This is the beginning of it. I already know my downfall is near. We will not speak again Jasper.)"

He hands me a fine white robe before turning away as I examined it. Now that I think about it, I was kind of naked.

The cloth was thick yet was so fine, it couldn't be crafted by humans. I couldn't even see the seams up close that even the finest machines make. A one piece robe that was not sagging at the least.

It had proper long sleeves, a silver chain that connected the belt, some silver lining patterned with a dull grey collar around the chest. Oh pants and boots too? How nice- it's pure white with the same silver lining.

Why you...

This person's level of manipulation is over 9000 for sure.

I think my life just did a 360 then a somersault flip. I did not know it could do that.


	2. Introducing The Angel Siblings!

Chapter 2: Introducing The Angel siblings!

* * *

God stepped out of the room by making a door. Well, that's how I see it. Strangely the brightness level doesn't bother me so much now. Is it because I'm an angel now?

Weird. I stared at the surpris ingly polished gate of gold. Even my hair looks cleaner, except it's freaking silver...white now. My bright clothes are going to be an eyesore.

I just hope everyone else doesn't dress up like this. I don't think I could live in heaven if they all wore white every single day.

"(Michael and Gabriel, you two will be escorting Jasper here. This is your new sibling.)" My thoughts stopped as God announced, two people with bright blonde colored hair, approached me. The female had slightly curling, somewhat wavy long styled hair while the male's was long. The male had very relaxed eyes and... cat shaped lips for some reason, but overall he looks very effeminate.

Why do they have so many wings? Two four six... Why are they smiling? Are they going to prank me? They remind me of the Jin Itchymaru guy from Preach.

They're wearing even gaudier stuff than me, but at least they don't look like an eyesore.

The two blondes, still smiling bowed politely to God. I could see the female's cleavage and politely looked away, my eyes wandering elsewhere in heaven. I did not desire to be kicked out on my first place without seeing the place first at least. Plus it's rude.

I look on the ground, shrouded by a white mist. I tap on it with the sole of my shoe and it feels like a mattress. I can see in less than a hundred meters away, angels standing guard wearing various helmets, greaves, chest plates, gauntlets in white, silver, blue and gold shades. Just what were they protecting?

"Ah, Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come this way." The blonde male jesters 'come hither', his lips still smiling.

"I suppose you are Michael." I analyzed his body. He was a slender man, his long mane of hair and twelve white wings behind him standing out.

"Yes. We are Archangels with the rank of Seraphim, and this is my sister, Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." She giggled, smiling like her brother.

Yeah, they really are siblings. Only the shape of their eyes and face differs. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me since the shade of their wings are the exactly the same in color, white with some mix of yellow.

"Nice to meet you too." I bowed slightly. "I'll be in your care. It's my first day."

"A newborn angel? My, and handsome too. You are not a child like the others."

I don't feel happy at the very least of your compliment, Michael.

"If it's not rude... But humans are not made into angels? I'm formerly one."

"No." Gabriel shook her head, then pausing to explain. "Father bestows his power and breathes life, we are his direct children. Humans... are branched off and made based off his image. Angels, like us are made from Father's mind and soul, and born as children."

Great, how cryptic.

"Gabriel, he is new. To put it simply, humans and other species of the world are made and follow by Father's system, while angels like us are crafted by God's own hands."

"That's much easier to understand." I nodded, but grimaced at the implication. So it's like God is the artisan, then the 'system' Michael is talking about a factory or set of rules that automatically dispenses...

"To be personally reborn from a human by Father, you must be exceptional!" Michael said, trying to stroke my ego. Or was he praising me?

"I see? I suppose..." I thought clearly about it. What about the devout followers in the churches though? But then again, a lot of them oppressed their beliefs upon others, did horrendous things like started crusades... In the modern day, they prayed in church... perhaps it was because they didn't practice what they preached? Or that they didn't truly believe what was written was right and not out of peer pressure?

...I'm getting a headache from this, so I sighed. It was starting to become silent after a few moments.

I can't help but stare at their bright wings as we walked. Well, I walked and they flew- or glided 15 centimeters off the ground with their twelve wings next to me, Michael on the left and Gabriel on the right.

"Ah, are you curious about the wings on our back?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm wondering why you have twelve. It seems a bit excessive."

"The number of wings symbolizes our power, belief, and conviction in faith. Angels can be borne with one to six pairs of wings. Most are born with one or two pairs, and very rarely is any borne with five, much less six pairs of wings."

In short, second to God, these two are the most powerful in raw power.

"However, just as an angel can gain wings, they can lose their power due to their lack in faith or conviction should their heart waver."

Wow, that's convenient. But I'm still a bit distrustful. If I grow five more pairs of wings maybe I'll be like these smiling siblings. Even those standing guard had slightly darker shade wings of three and four pairs.

But seriously, I wish this halo above my head would stop following me. It sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Lack of faith huh?"

"Yes. Should one not put their faith and stand against our Father, they lose his protection, bright colors, halo and become ...exiled." Michael said, showing a sad expression.

"Could it be you're talking about fallen angels?" I asked.

"Yes, they have fallen. They fell into temptation of worldly desires and discarded Father's will." Gabriel responded in a expression just as depressed as Michael's.

Ehh... But I don't really have God's will either. Wait, is she talking about Lucifer? I don't think I should dig deeper. I'm starting to feel the depression too.

"I still do not understand his thinking, to forsake our father." Michael mumbled.

...If I were to put myself in Lucifer's perspective, his hate in God is due to our free will. God won't punish people for sins and won't allow any of angels to interfere, no matter how depraved it is. Lucifer won't accept his answer and bend to the will because he won't understand. So disgusted by God's inaction, he announced God's flawed decision, left heaven and forsake his will, drowning himself in punishing sinners until he became almost unrecognizable and a monster.

...Wow, I'm surprised my thinking is that accurate. Sounds like a TV drama or from Japanese manga plot.

"Gabriel, Jasper. We can think later. We still have duties to fulfill."

"Oh, right." I nodded, almost forgetting. Where were they leading me anyway? I hope they weren't going to lynch me.

We reached an what I could describe 'between' the levels of heaven. I could see a hole above and angels flying upwards from the ground not too far away.

I wonder if these wings aren't just aesthetics. I hope God didn't just superglue these things by my spine and make me look silly.

I mentally force them to move, and to my surprise it flapped. It's like a third arm- all the muscles and nerves are there. It's a bit stiff- aaand I pulled a muscle!

Never said flying was easy huh? It still hurts!

"Oh, you're taking flight? Be careful Jasper." Gabriel said, casually floating facing me, wings spread like a spider's legs. How can she fly without moving her wings? Kind of defies aerodynamics, but so are most of these angel guys behind her.

Gah! It feels like I'm about to pull another muscle in these wings! I heard a crick in it! Did it just pop!? It just popped didn't it!?

I fall to the ground, not willing to rise from facing the ground. Kind of stressful, but the sudden drop was soft at least.

"It's like I have a son!" Gabriel giggled and my cheeks twitched in annoyance. Then again, she might be old enough to be my granny. I pick myself up, brushing my clothes with a scowl.

"Sister, I think your younger brother finds it insulting... Jasper, your wings are darkening!"

Huh? I take a look and my wings are slowly being colored darker, into almost grey.

I froze. Wasn't pride one of the sins of humanity? Ahh...

Come to think of it, the man in red was probably a saint. One of his lines was 'I threw away my pride to the dogs, Lancer' or something like that against the spear wielding man in blue tights.

Oh boy. "Uhhhhhh!"

PANICKING STOP PANICKING!

"Jasper, you must let go of your pride!"

What do I define as pride anyway? Umm... My pride as a polite human being that refuses to do unmoral and disgusting things. To help my fellow human in times of need, even if their emergency is a lie.

Or are they talking about my pride as a man? I just didn't enjoy her belittling me that's all. I felt insulted, but that is really pretty strict. An I supposed to be an emotionless robot?

Sssss...

I can hear a sizzling sound- OW IT BURNS!

The pain wasn't unbearable, but it felt like ripping off duct tape from my body, rubbing bengay on it and setting fire to it and doused with water. Slowly. But I can see my wings returned to the silver color, even though it looks only just a tinge slightly darker. Huh.

"Phew, I thought we lost you Jasper." Michael sighed and Gabriel looked like she was about to cry and I can hear her sniffing. I can't help but feel guilty that they have to take responsibility for me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper! Forgive me!" She hugged me and I was shocked by the sudden action as her armored chest pushed into mine. I hug back and manage to give a responses

"Uh, I forgive you?" I said, rubbing her head, even though I was a bit unused to such actions, and mostly confused.

"Oh, bless you my brother!" She said enthusiastically. Why does the way she said that sound incestuous? Is something wrong with my mind? I hope not.

"R-Right..." I patted her back and tried to let go, but she clung to me like a cicada. "Off now Gabriel. You're making a scene. Everyone is staring." Even though I think she likes making scenes. Or are they staring at me?

"Gabriel, we still have to show Jasper his room. Are you planning to never let go?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" Wait what? Oh, she was joking.

"Please let go." She finally releases me. After a moments silence, her expression returns to a grin, giggling. Is it strange I feel creeped out from this? Probably not. Hey, why are those people pointing at us and whispering to each other?

Looks like being an Angel was going to be rough.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To School?

Chapter 3: Back to school?

* * *

Before I knew it, Gabriel and Michael had pulled me up with them to the next floor with my arms, since I could barely fly. I can't analyze the way they ascend so easily without moving their wings.

The room they showed me in had one gigantic bed in it. Of course, the whole thing had various shades of white ceiling, beige colored walls and like a bit of green furniture like a bookcase, two rectangular tables, and the rather big the bed frame. Wow, they really overdid it.

"Do you like our room?" Gabriel smiled. Wait, our? I'm sharing with these one of these two? Wait, Gabriel said that, not Michael.

"It looks beautiful, but... This is my room?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Yes, you're staying with us, little brother." Michael said.

"There's only one bed." I stated the obvious with an curious expression, facing Michael.

"Yes, Michael and I usually sleep in the same bed. It would be difficult for three to fit in one, so we got a bigger one!" Gabriel said enthusiastically.

"..." I looked down and could still feel the familiar feeling of my Jasper junior, but I wasn't aroused, just really horrified. I haven't shared a bed with another for decades. Good, no hormones for me. I'm attracted, just not horny.

"Do you not like the idea of sharing with us?" Michael asked, breaking the smile into a sadder expression.

"N-no... I'm honored. But I don't think it's proper for two strangers to sleep in the same bed. We've only met this day." And about less than an hour ago actually.

"I don't mind." But I do, Michael! I'm not sure if sexual assault counts as a sin for Angels. What if they do the black-white thing I did earlier? I'm not so sure. The bible is kind of broad and absurdly confusing in interpretation.

Although these two are beyond human beauty, I'm uncomfortable with the idea. My brain is telling me to deal with it.

"I don't mind." I parroted, sighing.

Really, this can't get much worse.

"Wonderful. Then let's go!" Michael's spirit lifts as he said it, and Gabriel cheers.

Michael drags me and Gabriel pushes my back out the door. I can't help but smirk somewhat.

Family huh?

-D-B-

I stare at what I think is the shopping district. I can see several signs above, and many angels lounging around, talking with smiles.

There's no sign of currency or exchange in monetary value. I can see in a pastry shop an male angel with auburn colored stereotypical Greek styled curly hair hand out various pastries on plates to angels passing by. I guess nobody hoards or steals in heaven, as gluttony, greed or envy gets you kicked out. There's a large fountain sprouting water where quite a few angels, male, female and children splashing the clear liquid with their limbs or sitting around it.

I feel like a foreigner. Only that this is 999 percent better because I don't think anything can really compare to HEAVEN, once I wrapped my head around that thought.

But now that I think of the concept of fallen angels... Those who don't comply are exiled. Those who show their lust by forcing themselves on another, steal or desire out of envy, and umm...

I pause on the third finger, then remembered my wings turning color. Pride themselves enough to hate another, show their wrath on another out of revenge, agony from loss and pain...

I got lust, pride, greed, wrath, envy. I'm missing... gluttony and sloth, yeah that's it. Gluttony, the ones who have an endless hunger and desire pleasure, which is hoarding something and sloth, the desire to not act...

What is the sin of sloth anyway? Being lazy, having others do things for you, not caring about others. Basically it's a lack of compassion, is my best guess.

So to stay in heaven, one must not show any of these traits. Kind of strict, but it's probably the reason why this place is still a paradise, everyone who doesn't follow these guidelines... these rules or doctrine are ostracized or exiled. It's why everyone is pure and can live this way here.

Still... Why me? I never read the bible. I only did what I thought was right. Helping out others who need it, those I even tried to abandon had me feeling very guilty. Or is it because I donated to those who needed it living in less fortunate countries? I'm not sure.

"What are you thinking about?" I noticed Michael's voice beside me and Gabriel staring curiously.

"Nothing... I'm just wondering why God decided to make me an Angel, and what I shouldn't do in heaven."

After all, God surely has better things to do than make a random person into an angel, right? God rewarding people he has no interest in... Or is it because I was a human?

I think that superstition saying 'Jesus is always watching' and 'God is everywhere' is real. But if my image of God fits...

He doesn't really care. He'll just watch, just like how bored men will stare at an attractive female. It doesn't change anything except the fact you're eye candy.

But I should care. Stupid God making me feel all self-conscious. I think he's a bit sadistic. They say God is everything after all, but I really hope that the mind reading being I met earlier isn't.

"Don't worry about it too much. So long as your faith is strong and you spread your love, Father will forgive you no matter what you do." Michael said, patting my shoulder.

But that's the thing. My faith isn't very strong in the first place. After all, before this I didn't really believe in God or the bible's teachings. I'm an atheist... Well not anymore. And love? I've had a few friends at the later years of school but we never contacted the other and couldn't connect with them, so we didn't see each other again.

"You can overcome it. I believe so." Gabriel says, but I think it's cheesy the way she said it.

"Right." I nodded, but I realized something as I passed by the angel passing out golden brown colored pastry rolls. He handed me one with a smile and I smiled back. "Thank you."

"Don't mind it. I enjoy this type of work after all." He said, and I decided to drop the subject while another male angel with brown hair and two white pairs of wings came up with a smile and began chatting with the one passing out food in greeting and laughter.

I wonder if anyone needs money, because he hasn't demanded or asked for payment. I'm curious, staring at the paper bags of ingredients and another few workers behind him. But maybe they do it for the sake of enjoyment, for the sake of others enjoyment as well. All of them are smiling after all.

"Hmm." I hummed in thought. How nice, I thought while taking a bite out of the pastry roll. I can tell there really isn't any sugar or cream, but it's crispy, soft, and has a hint of sweetness. I'd like some milk or water to go with this, but I'd rather not risk turning black again, because that really hurt.

"Jasper likes to think a lot, right Gabriel?" Michael's suggestive voice snaps me out of it.

"Mmm." She nodded, looking at me curiously. As we walk away from the stand and slowly eating the pastry at intervals while the falling crumbs disintegrated somehow, I recall the reason we were here.

"By the way, what are we here to get?"

"Ah, we're going to buy supplies for you of course." Michael answered, but told me nothing.

"Supplies huh?" I thought. I don't have any of the bare essentials. Just the clothes on my back and the room I'm sharing with these two.

"Of course. Jasper has to go to school after all." Gabriel stated firmly.

"School?" I twitched. I haven't been to school for decades. I feel so alien to one. Even college was a bit lonely, always busy, nonstop assignments, reading and work, only the occasional group work assignment or event being my socialization.

Well if it's heaven it can't be that bad right?

I follow the two siblings, looking around the sights. Male and females were looking at store merchandise, talking vividly with excitement and laughter in groups and walking out with items or chatter. It just oddly reminded me that I was in a paradise.

Eventually we reached and entered a building that seemed to be at the end of the shopping district. Inside looked like the entry to what seemed to be an humongous library, and doors leading to what seemed to be rooms further down. The base of colors are still an eyesore though. Bright shining yellow, white, grey, blue, red and green colors, from walls to books. If you wanted an headache? Just come here.

We stopped in front of a white table, behind it was a blonde woman with four pairs of pure white wings on her back. She wore white clothes like many angels seen before, except with a moderate light blue skirt, all of it highlighted with streaks of green and blue colors, like mine was. Her hair was tied into a bun on the back of her head, with a long white strip around it. Currently she was smiling, avidly talking to a few younger children with 1 to 3 pairs of wings on their backs, each a different shade of white. I think that boy's wing color is pink, but I'm not going to judge. People are free to love romantically whoever they want even if they have the same gender.

"Glynda! Good morning!" So her name was Glynda. I don't think we have surnames here because everyone is family or something. Also, isn't disturbing her as she's talking kind of rude?

The woman turns around, revealing green eyes in a shocked expression. I saw a small red metal badge with light blue ribbons stuck onto her clothes in the area of her right shoulder.

"Gabriel? Michael? My I didn't think you two would visit today. Who is this with you?"

"Glynda. We'd like to enroll Jasper here please. First year." Michael stated.

"This is Jasper!" Gabriel said excitedly, pushing me forward. I nervously bowed politely to the woman.

"Um... Nice to meet you miss Glynda?"

"He's our newest addition to our family, our younger brother, and was born today." Michael explained.

"...I see." She stared at me judgmentally. Why was she giving me those pitying eyes? "Very well, he has already been enrolled. A bit old looking for our father if I say so myself." Glynda muttered.

Okay? What was that supposed to mean? Am I going to school with teenagers?

"Great! I'm sure you'll love it here Jasper!" Gabriel said enthusiastically, clamping her hands together.

"Uh yeah... um, sure?" I'm sure I won't love it here. There's so many books and bright colors that my head still hurts. Even the floor is still slightly misty white of clouds. I can't look anywhere because even closing my eyes is a plain pinkish white background. Trust me, I've blinked before. I'm starting to have OCD. Or I'm going insane. Pick one.

A small male angel with short yellow blonde hair, green eyes and white wings is tugging on Glynda's hem of the red highlight strip of the skirt, staring at us.

"He can join class tomorrow. It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper, but I must get back to my lesson." Glynda bowed, before gently holding the hand of the boy who is now giggling, turning back to the group of children.

"A-ah, same here." I waved awkwardly.

"Did you like her?" Gabriel asked, her voice in a humming tone.

"She was nice I guess? I haven't known her for more than a minute though." I blinked, turning around to face the two siblings.

"Do you love her? You were so nervous." Michael asked in a sweet tone. How disturbing.

"Like I said, I haven't known her for more than a minute. How can I love her?"

"You're not nervous with me." Michael stated with a serious expression, revealing a slit of his eye.

"Or me." Gabriel nodded, pouting with puppy eyes.

"You two are having fun, aren't you?" I sighed.

""Yes!"" The two choruses in a smile.

Why you...

-D-A-

I noticed the sky was unusually beautiful, turning slowly from white to sky blue to yellow to red to dark purple and to a very dark shade of purple. Heaven has night, which was somewhat unexpected because I thought it would be constantly the dull white annoying white I keep seeing everywhere from clothing to houses. Probably because of the beautiful clouds across the skies.

These angels sure love their white. Actually I haven't seen any dark colored skinned angels, which strikes me as somewhat odd. I'm not sure if this is supposed to be telling me that God doesn't prefer darker skin tones, or ridiculous skin tones like blue, green, gray or orange. Or they're just super rare.

I also know that Gabriel and Michael will likely read my dia- er, journal they gave me one day. I won't write my speculations on it, just my observations. I've never had a journal before because it seemed pointless.

...

"Jasper, why are you sighing? It's as if you're like a old man!" Gabriel asked on the golden bed, hugging a beige colored pillow. Behind her was Michael glancing at a book and back to us from time to time. Both of the siblings are in thin, beige colored pajamas. I had to escape to the bathroom earlier to avoid taking a peek as they changed.

Gabriel and Michael had their hair straightened by the other sibling and I earlier, but the nightcap on Gabriel's head was utterly adorable. Michael just looked weird, despite his highly effeminate features.

"Today... I discovered many things. I'll probably learn more things too... What a chore." I sighed, finishing my first entry and closing the notebook.

Really... I did not know angels didn't need to go to the toilet, or really need to shower or clean to keep our hygiene. So what's the point of having the back door and Jasper junior? Actually, why do we have bathrooms in heaven if we don't need them? Kind of hypocritical don't you think?

"Are you done?" Gabriel asks curiously. Really, her voice is far too cute for a woman, no girl with that kind of body. I can feel the playfulness in her voice a mile away.

"Yes, I'm done." I stretched my limbs, getting off the white chair. Strangely it feels like cushioned despite there being none. Again, another mystery.

"Then sleep between us! Here." She pats on the bed an gaping area between her and Michael. I can feel a blush coming on my face- I hope there isn't one but my nervous expression is non-negotiable.

"Err... Can I sleep on one of the sides?"

"No." Michael stated with a firm non-negotiable tone. I glared at him with my left eye twitching, his face hidden by the book's cover.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of sleeping between you two." I explained.

"Huh? Isn't it fine?" Gabriel says, almost childishly except her face definitely is.

"It's not... usual for me to sleep between or right next to others."

"Then we can bond together! Like this!" Gabriel said with enthusiasm.

"Siblings sleep together after all." Michael commented with a smile.

The left side of my lips twitched into a smile. "...Even so, we've only known each other for a day. We're... friends sure. Even if you think of me as a sibling right now, I'm just... uneasy."

As I further explained, Gabriel slowly drooped, her form slouching and her mouth and nose blocked by the pillow she held.

"Ah... I want to be family with you two and be close, but let's not rush this alright? Otherwise I feel that it's not quite so."

"Mm..." Gabriel nodded, smiling sadly. The left side of my lower lip twitched again for holding in a sigh. I slowly reached to her head, rubbing the top with my own sad smile.

"Just not today, or maybe not tomorrow. It won't be never. Just someday, alright?"

From her slouched form, her large eyes looked up to me and eye smiled, nodding her head. "Mm!"

"Then I'll be changing." I said, heading towards the bathroom to get into the matching beige pajamas they got for me. At least it wasn't white.

"There's no need to be so shy. There's nobody here but us siblings." Michael said in a taunting voice.

"Quiet you." I smiled, sniffling my laughter.


	4. School was not what I expected

Chapter 4: School was not what I expected

* * *

I woke up on the side of the bed. Well, actually SOMEHOW, these two pretended to fall asleep and now I'm waking up between these two. I can feel some rather soft legs between and over my own. Four actually.

So now... well mien shoulder blades is being squished by Gab and Riel with her arms around my chest. Mien face on the other hand...

"Good morning."

"GAH!" I jumped off the bed in shock, making Gabriel roll off the bed in a groan.

God... that was creepy.

"DON'T DO THAT!" That was not good for my heart. I could feel the thing leap a whole ten meters off my chest.

Seriously, this is why I can't sleep next to this guy. You see how creepy the way he has his eyes in slits always smiling... Not to mention his voice.

Really, how does Gabriel deal with him being her sibling? Maybe because he's done this to her since they were kids that she's grown immune to this.

Gabriel groans behind me, pulling the sheets back onto the bed while yawning. "Good morning... Ah." Her eyes turn lidded, blinking towards me.

"Good morning?" I asked, tilting my head.

I didn't even see her move. Not even a blur- okay there was one, but only because it was over in a single flash and tackled me to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I thought.

"Ow." I grunted, now facing the ceiling. I looked down and Gabriel was sobbing on my chest? Why?

"Thank goodness... It wasn't a dream. I really have a new brother! Thank you Father!" She sniffed, hugging my body tighter.

Crick...Crack!

"Ow!" I yelped, feeling a few tendons on my arms tear. How could she hug me so hard? "Gabrieeel..." I groaned.

"Dear sister, I think it's best if you let go. It looks quite painful for our brother." I could hear Michael's voice say, and only his face could be seen at the edges of my eyes.

"Oh." She says, instantly stopping. I could still feel the phantom pain in my arms and ribs. I sigh, getting up slowly.

Then Michael hugs me just as hard.

"WHY!?"

"I wanted too hug you too." He says smiling. Your face is too close!

"Ah, I see." Gabriel says as if she just enlightened on something.

"Let. Go." I growled, half in pain and half in tears.

I swear, these two siblings will be the death of me. And this is only the second day!

-D-A-

We got dressed and left the somewhat small house. I was still in the same clothes God gave me yesterday.

Unlike humans, we didn't eat breakfast, wash our face, or have to tend to hygiene. I didn't know why, I just followed their lead. Perhaps in school I would learn why.

I could see many Angels blotting the skies, flying like there were invisible roads, like there would in a stereotypical Sci-fi world.

It turns out Michael and Gabriel were kind of famous because everyone was staring at me-or them. Didn't know why. Were there really that few 12 winged angels? Also all the angels don't flap their wings, they just fly like airplanes or jets apparently.

Too bad I still couldn't fly. So they have to carry me by the arms, Gabriel on my left and Michael on the right. I'm embarrassed, but won't let my pride ruin my life on day two. I'm unable to fly and proud of it- oh wait... that's bad right?

Angels are kind of complicated- well being one that is. My arms still hurt though.

"So what will you two be doing while I am at school?" I asked, slightly curious about their lives.

"Ah..." Gabriel said shyly. Or was she depressed?

"We're going to the upper levels of heaven to discuss our next actions in the war as generals."

...War? What war? Wait they're generals? Well, they are two of the most powerful angels of heaven after all.

"Michael..." Gabriel sighed.

"Now now, I'm just answering Jasper's question. You don't know, but we're waging a war against the demon kind, denizens of hell or the underworld, and..."

"Our former brothers and sisters." Gabriel said with her voice signaling that it she was nearly in tears. The fallen angels then?

"I see... you hate the thought of fighting against them." It's likely they knew some that were close to them.

"Mm." She nodded slowly.

"They've made their choice to not listen to Father... But they were still our fellow brethren and close friends." He whispered the last part.

Great going Jasper, looks like I picked a touchy subject. Wait a minute.

"So that's why Gabriel was crying during that time. When my wings were turning black..."

Gabriel's form twitched, blushing and hiding her face by turning away.

"Yes... Many of our friends have followed the leaders. Azazel, Kokabiel, Lucifer..." Michael growled the last name out. It seemed that he had a grudge on Lucy. The name sounded good in my head at least.

"I-I see. Ah, we're here." Time really passes by when we're chatting. "You two have to get to work right? Thank you two, but I hope you weren't late for my sake." I said as we landed on the ground.

"You're our sibling. Of course we'll help you in need." Michael smile returned, one that wasn't a pranking look this time.

"Even if they get angry at us!" Gabriel added brightly. "Or scold us. Everyone there is very kind... Even if they yell at each other and at us sometimes." She said, slowly falling into depression. I hugged the two with my arms, despite the pain shooting through them.

"Take care and be safe you two." I smiled, doing my best to ignore the pain. They hugged back, much gently this time.

"Hehe, Jasper hugged us!" Gabriel giggled.

"My, how bold of you." Michael and his innuendos... Not the time Michael!

"Yeah yeah. Now get going now you two." I said, now releasing the hug. "I don't want you two to get yelled because of me."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Michael said hesitantly.

"I don't mind though." Gabriel smiled, now lifting off the ground, still facing me. "Race you, dear brother."

"My, it's been a while since we've last done so. Jasper, would you mind?" Michael said while lifting off the ground, both facing the skies at equal altitude.

"Very well." I mused. "On go. Ready, set, GO!"

...

BLAAAAAM!

Wow. That's fast. That was a sonic boom. I didn't even see a blur this time because the acceleration was just crazy high.

I guess they were holding back on me this entire time. My ears are still ringing. I hope I didn't go deaf from that just now. Can angels be deaf?

"HAH! I WIN!" I could still hear Gabriel. Boy, she's unexpectedly loud if I can hear her from here. Looks like I'm not deaf after all!

"KEEP QUIET! YOU'RE BOTH STILL LATE!" Some older voice shouted, their voices echoing and shaking heaven. My ears were ringing this time.

I could hear loud giggling from the two siblings from this distance somehow.

Just how far is the top level of heaven anyway?

-D-B-

"..."

I was still looking around for some sign of the angel Glynda. The library is just as incredibly big as last time I came here. Still an eyesore though.

But school is hosted here? Guess that's one way to get kids to actively read. Too bad I can only read and write English though, because staring at the mysterious symbols across the streets makes me confused.

"Hmmm..." I inwardly sighed. I should just ask the reception desk. Except its empty and the closest approachable person not rushing through the door, walking in giggles or talking their mouths off was a male angel with 8 white wings wearing armor like many in the city.

"Excuse me, I enrolled here yesterday for my first year. Would you mind showing me the way to miss Glynda?" I spoke to the guard. He gazed at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you a little old?" He asks. Well, I look like I'm an fully grown adult anyway. I looked in the mirror this morning and was pretty damn handsome in my opinion.

"I was just born... reborn yesterday so I'd like to know where miss Glynda is." I explained, the guard was humming before speaking again.

"I see. The door at the farthest right of the library on the first floor." He pointed and it was true, I saw Glynda walk in along with some children about four or five years old. "Do hurry, you're about to be late."

"Sure..." I said dubiously, walking down the library. Perhaps Glynda would show me the first years class.

I knocked just before hearing a cheer, and Glynda opened the door.

"Sorry for intruding." I bowed politely. "But I do not know where the first years class is. There isn't exactly a map here."

Glynda smiles kindly at me. Huh, she was this happy to see me? Maybe Gabriel and Michael weren't blowing hot air at me after all.

"Ah, you've made it just in time. Everyone this person is what I was talking about. Our new fellow student."

"Yaaaay!" The class cheered loudly, avidly talking with one another.

...

"E-excuse me? Could you repeat that?" I asked nervously. No no no please no.

"Ah, this is the first year's class." She smiles sheepishly, shattering my hopes and dreams.

Whaaaaaaaaa-


	5. Chapter 5: Questions Questions Questions

Chapter 5: Questions Questions Questions.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaa...

I blinked. Somehow I'm sitting... on my knees like those Japanese people like to do.

How did I get here? Why am I attending class with four and five year olds?

...Kind of insulting, but I guess we've all got to start somewhere? Who needs pride AMIRIGHT?

I stared at Glynda who was currently teaching basic mathematics. As in colors, and one plus one equals two stuff. I think there's a long strip of the angel version of ABCs around the top of the room.

Oh wait. I just realized I can't read any of this stuff. Better start taking notes and translating. I don't have any paper or pencil- why is there a... Preschool backpack beside my small desk?

Y'know. Looks like hard laminated plastic on the top being a single white flap and uses two buttons to close it. Nowhere big enough for an adult to carry properly, except with their arms.

I nearly slam my head onto the small white desk.

Why God? Are you laughing at my misery yet?

...

Ahem. I've wasted enough taimu, better start. At least there's basic stuff inside the bag, pencil and paper- close enough even if it does look a bit strange.

Copy copy copy. The stuff on the board has been there for like the past twenty minutes or something. Nothing compared to college. I have to drone out the chorusing children when Glynda asks them to repeat after her so I don't have to drone at her insultingly. The symbols look strange in any case. I make my own worksheet and write the alphabet in repetition, whispering the prononciation every time I wrote the symbol.

"It's time for a break!" Glynda claps her hands, smiling. Finally, I sigh putting down the pencil-pen thing. I needed one. My hand was cramping.

A lot of those kids at the front were staring at me during class the whole time, and all of them choruses "YAAAAY!"

If there were windows they would be shattered by their vocal cords.

My ear drum hurts... Why are all they surrounding me?

"Hello everyone." I said nervously. Wait, was this part of elementary school bullying? But this is heaven so there shouldn't be such a thing... Right?

But then again Michael is kind of vindictive somehow, so bullying probably isn't impossible. Unlikely though.

They start chatting at me simultaneously. I can't make a single sentence of what was just said by anyone.

I stood up and shouted. "Quiet!"

They do so, with their cute bunny eyes. I think they're about to cry. I put on a kind yet nervous smile. "If you want to ask me something, please make a line and ask me one thing when you're at the front. If you want to ask again, please go to the back of the line. It starts here, and ends there." I pointed at the wall of the room.

A lot of them had a bit of shoving and some falling to the floor, but there was a line, one that looked like a heartbeat recorded. I can deal with this. Let's do this Jasper! Why am I thinking in third person?

"Alright, what did you want to ask?" I nodded at the blonde boy at the front.

"Why are your wings so shiny?"

"I don't know." Another stepped forward as the one before walked to the back.

"How old are you?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I've been an angel for about yesterday." I replied. Vague enough right? They don't need me practically announcing I was a human two days ago either for no reason. They're five, they probably don't know what a human is and I don't need to be asked more questions. That's Glynda's job.

"How did you get so tall?" A blue haired boy asked in an awed voice.

"Be a good boy, and listen to your parents... or guardians tell you to do. Do what you think is best." I can't assume he's not an orphan or something with the war going on you know.

"What'a your name?" A blonde girl asked.

"Jasper." I don't remember saying my name anyway. And then a lot of kids in line start talking to each other. "You all can talk later. It's question time. Now then, next."

"Aren't you a little old to be here?" A voice comes from the door.

"No. I'm a rather young angel." I stared at the teenager who had his arms folded, he had black haired male that had spiky protagonist-styled hair out of a Japanese manga.

"You don't look young."

"Looks can be deceiving. I have more questions to answer."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Please get in line if you want to ask something. No cutting."

He stared at me dubiously, then at the children. They stared back.

"O-okay..." He took a step back out the room, never to return.

-D-B-

They fired question after question. I was sure Glynda was smiling at me, watching me to make a wrong move so that she would have an excuse to kick me out. I'm not a pedophile! I swear!

"Who are your mommy and daddy?" A pink haired girl asked.

"I'm... not sure." Aren't angels supposed to be repopulated by God? Like asexual reproduction? That's another mystery, but one I don't need to be solved or want to know. Besides, other than God who well, revived and reincarnated me, doesn't really count I think. Gabriel and Michael are my siblings now... kind of. Adoptive or blood relative, I don't know, I don't care. Maybe both.

"I'm Claire! That's Lightning and Tifa! Will you be our friend?" The three girls of two pink and one black hair colors stood in front of me with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm... yes?" I'm not a pedophile I swear. I'm not into little children. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Repeat five times. How did that magic chant go again? Oh keeper of balance... Or something like that.

They hug me, but I didn't hug back. See, arms and hands down here, away from the little girls and boys! "Oh we can uh... Play later."

What do little angels play anyway?

...

God, that sounded so wrong.

"Are you okay?" The black haired girl asked, because my head slumped down earlier. I don't know which is Lightning or Tifa. I think she's Lightning.

"Yeah. But I have some more questions to be answered, so wait okay?"

"Okay!" They shuffle away to a corner of the room, talking in private.

From that point on, all the kids in the room asked me to be their friend.

That day, I tried my hardest to squash my pride so I could come home without my wings turning black.


End file.
